Put The Kids To Bed
by discloseddesire
Summary: With Blaine away for work a lot, Kurt and Blaine have to make the most of the time they have together. After the kids are asleep.


**A/N Ok so this is my first story ever :D Reviews would be lovely as I have no idea if this is actually decent. Sorry for any typos and such :) Enjoy! **

**I own nothing :(**

"I'm home!" Blaine yelled into the house as he kicked the front door shut with his leg and placed his keys on the table and bag on the floor.

Removing his suit jacket and hanging it on the coat rack, he heard the stampede of feet growing louder as they descended down the stairs and across the wooden floor of the hall.

"Daddy!" Katie shouted as she propelled herself at Blaine's legs and began tugging on his black trousers in an effort to make him pick her up.

Bending down to wrap his arms around her waist Blaine picked the young girl up and rested her on his right hip as he spoke to his youngest daughter. "Hello baby, how has your week been?" he asked the girl who was happily sucking on her right thumb and resting her head against Blaine's neck.

"Well!" she began happily, "Earlier Daddy took us to the park and then we went on the swings and Daddy pushed me so high! It felt like I was flying and then we got ice cream and I had chocolate and strawberry! You should have been there Daddy!"

Though Blaine knew she didn't mean to upset him, it stung his heart a little to know that he couldn't be around for his children every day. "I know sweetheart but it's the weekend now so we can spend two whole days together can't we!"

Blaine looked towards the stairs again as he heard more footsteps to see his other daughter running down the stairs wearing nothing but a towel and wet hair dripping down her back.

"Charlotte Rose Anderson-Hummel get back up here! I need to brush your hair through or it will end up frizzy and crazy like your other Dad's hair used to be!"

Blaine chuckled as he remembered back to his long college hair which was significantly wilder than the trimmed look he currently had.

As Kurt came down the stairs holding a brush in front of him, Charlotte crept round to the back of Blaine's legs to try and hind from Kurt.

Kurt looked at the sight in front of him and forgot that he was annoyed at his little girl for her efforts to evade his styling. There stood Blaine looking better than ever, hair loose of any gel which he used to confine it in, laughter lines around his eyes from years of happiness with his husband, stubble dusting his jaw at Kurt's request to stop shaving, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and holding one daughter in his arms with the other peering cautiously around his legs.

"Honey, I'm home" Blaine said softly to Kurt, his love showing through his gentle words as a grin broke out on his face, happy to be back with his family after a week away and seeing the man he had married and children he loved.

"Welcome back" Kurt spoke softly to Blaine before leaning over Lily and pressing a light kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine moved the arm which wasn't holding his daughter up to bring to the back of Kurt's head and hold his where he was, desperate to prolong the contact which he had been craving for a week.

Kurt relished the moment with Blaine knowing all too well that Blaine would not be around for long as his job would soon need him to fly out of state for another case. Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's neck and caressed the dark skin with his delicate hands as Blaine's tongue licked across Kurt's bottom lip begging for permission to explore his mouth.

Kurt opened his mouth eager to meet Blaine's tongue with his own and fought Blaine for dominance over the kiss, both of them needing to be in control of the reunion. As Blaine's tongue finally entered Kurt's mouth and began licking along the line of his teeth, the moment was interrupted by their five year old girl.

"Ewwwww Daddy stop it!" Charlotte spoke from behind Blaine as she made exaggerated disgusted faces at the two men locked in a kiss.

Kurt pulled back from Blaine and chuckled looking down at Charlotte, "Sorry baby" before quickly bending down to scoop her up in his arms and take her into the living room.

Sitting her down in a chair, Kurt moved to the back of her and began to carefully brush through the curly brown locks she had inherited from Blaine. Looking up from what he was doing, he saw a sight which made his heart melt.

Blaine was sat on one of the armchairs singing softly to Lily whose eyelids were fluttering shut due to Blaine's beautifully sung lullaby. When Blaine was sure she was fast asleep, he bent down to press a kiss to her forehead before standing carefully up and moving to climb the stairs.

Switching the light on in her pink bedroom, he lifted the blanket up and placed his sleeping daughter on the sheet and tucked her in safely.

Blaine stood back for a moment and looked down at his daughter. Blaine remembered back to when he first met Kurt on the steps at Dalton, he remembered how scared Kurt had looked when he told Blaine about his bullies and Blaine wanted nothing more than to protect the porcelain boy in front of him.

Blaine remembered back to his and Kurt's first kiss. The way he had taken a chance and leaned in pressing a heated kiss to Kurt's lips trying to put across everything he felt in one simple exchange. That, Blaine thought, was the moment his life changed forever. He regretted taking so long in returning Kurt's affection but thinking back Blaine knew he had felt more than friendship for the boy from the beginning. The overwhelming need to protect Kurt had led to repressed affection resulting in the Jeremiah disaster and his... experiment with Rachel.

When Blaine realised his feelings for Kurt had developed into love, Blaine wasted no time in telling his boyfriend of his affection. "I love you", Blaine had told Kurt in the Lima Bean with a smile as he watched Kurt's face light up and tell Blaine he felt the same way.

That was the night Blaine had made love to Kurt for the first time. Blaine had given Kurt romance. Lighting candles and spreading rose petals on the bed he had set the perfect mood for Kurt and Blaine. He had bribed Finn to go to Puck's house and sent Burt and Carole out for a meal begging them to go as a thank you for being a second mom and dad to him. Ever since that night Kurt and Blaine became closer than ever as they had given themselves to each other in every way possible.

Well almost, Blaine and Kurt knew they were going to be together forever, they had known that in their hearts since they began dating, but Blaine wanted to shout to the world that he was in love with Kurt and he figured there was no better way to do that than to get down on one knee and beg Kurt to marry him.

As Blaine remembered the beautiful ceremony that had been held to celebrate their love, he fingered the gold band that was on his fourth finger and had been for five years.

A pale hand joined his own fingers resting on the wedding ring and Kurt's striking voice pulled him from his memories.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Kurt asked Blaine as he wrapped his lover up in his arms and simply held Blaine close.

"You. Us. Can you believe it's nearly been ten years since we first met?" Blaine turned in Kurt's arms and looked up into Kurt's eyes, the orbs looking a particularly striking blue in the light of the room.

Kurt moved his hands down Blaine's arms and linked their hands pulling Blaine out of Lily's room and into the hallway.

"Charlotte's fast asleep as well." Kurt said to Blaine over his shoulder and pulled Blaine through the doorway into the master bedroom.

Blaine shut the door behind them and turned to Kurt looking at him with such love that Kurt could do nothing but stare at this man that for some reason loved him.

"Kurt," Blaine started, his voice straining with emotion, "I love you. I still love you so much. I love you more and more each day and I hate that I'm away from home so much but I feel like I have to work this hard because I want the best for Lily and Charlotte and even though I love this cosy little house we have I want us to move somewhere bigger and we can only do that if I keep working as hard as I have been. But you need to know that I love you Kurt. God!," he exclaimed as he ran a hand backwards through his hair, "I love you so much that it physically pains me to be away from you for as long as I am. I'm going to show you how much I love you", at this point Blaine tugged Kurt closer to him and pressed his lips to Kurt before adding, "the best way I can".

Kurt knew Blaine loved him, of course he did, but Blaine sounded so desperate and Kurt knew he needed this, needed to show Kurt the strength of his love. "Show me" Kurt whispered before walking slowly back to the bed in the centre of the room and sitting on the edge reaching his hands to the top of blue shirt and unbuttoning the buttons, slipping the shirt off his shoulders before folding it and placing it on the floor next to the bed.

Blaine was temporarily stuck in his place watching Kurt strip for him but quickly came to his senses and walked towards the bottom of the bed.

As Blaine moved forward Kurt used his hands to push himself further up the bed until he was lying down with his upper body tilted up supported by his forearms.

Blaine knelt on the end of the bed with a knee either side of Kurt's lower leg loosening his tie as he gazed into Kurt's eyes with an intense passion. Kurt reached up with his right hand to take a hold of Blaine's black tie and pull Blaine closer to him pressing their bodies close together and feeling Blaine's erection pressing into his thigh.

Blaine was in a desperate need to demonstrate his love for Kurt and leaned down to connect their lips fiercely. Starting with simple kisses, Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips and then placed open mouthed kisses on the corners of his mouth and down Kurt's neck. Kurt gasped at the sensation of Blaine's hot mouth on his skin which never failed to excite him and Blaine took the opportunity to move his face back to Kurt's and thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

The two were engaged in a fierce battle of lips and teeth and tongue and all that could be heard in the room was harsh breaths and deep moans.

"Blaine..." Kurt panted as Blaine moved himself down Kurt's body licking a trail down the centre of his body diverting to the side to take Kurt's left nipple in his mouth and sucking harshly on it. "BLAINE!" Kurt cried, "more... I need more, please..." Blaine lifted his mouth from Kurt's heated skin to whisper a single word into the air rapidly becoming thick and heady with arousal and need, "patience..."

Blaine moved himself back down Kurt's body until he was face to face with the bulge in Kurt's jeans. He darted his tongue out over the denim feeling Kurt's dick twitch in anticipation through the fabric and moving his hands to Kurt's hips to hold him from writhing around on the bed.

"I've missed you this week" Blaine told Kurt as he unbuttoned his jeans and teasingly slowly pulled the zipper down and sliding the trousers down Kurt's toned legs. Blaine took care in folding the jeans and placing them on top of the folded shirt on the floor not wanting to face the wrath of Kurt over ruined clothing.

Blaine took Kurt's left ankle in his hand and lifted it slightly placing a gentle kiss to the skin and continuing his ministrations right up Kurt's leg and to the bottom of his boxers. Blaine looked up at Kurt asking silently if he was ok to continue and Kurt lightly thrust his hips upwards begging Blaine to remove his final piece of clothing.

Blaine sat back on his knees to gaze at the man lying beneath him. This, Blaine thought, is when Kurt looked more beautiful than ever. His legs were parted in an invitation for Blaine to do what he wanted, his rock hard dick was upright and leaking precum already, his hair unusually messy and his lips parted in desire.

Blaine bent his head down and took Kurt's cock in his right hand. "Please Blaine..." he heard Kurt beg and that was really all Blaine needed to continue as he lowered his head down to the bass of Kurt's cock. Blaine reached out his tongue and licked a firm line up to the very tip of Kurt's throbbing erection.

Keeping his mouth at Kurt's tip, he sucked and sucked on the head running his tongue over the slit and hollowing his cheeks aiming to cause Kurt as much pleasure as he could.

"Oh God Blaine... baby... so good..." Kurt mumbled from above Blaine as he started to thrust his cock into Blaine's mouth. Well, Blaine decided that was really quite hot and took his mouth off Kurt's dick to tell him so, smirking when a whimper left Kurt's lips at the loss of contact.

"Kurt," Blaine panted, "fuck my mouth. I want you to fuck my mouth."

Kurt growled from above and wasted no time in pushing Blaine's mouth back down on him before thrusting deeply into the hot, wet cavern, though being careful as always not to hurt his lover.

Blaine wanted to give Kurt as much pleasure as possible and let Kurt slide further and further down his throat relaxing his gag reflex so that he could take Kurt as far in as possible.

"Blaine... I'm so close baby." As soon as Blaine heard these words he slid his mouth off of Kurt's dick with a satisfying pop.

"Well we can't have you coming already can we?" He told Kurt as he slid his hands down Kurt's thighs to the back of his knees and pulled them up so Kurt was even more exposed to him.

"Please Blaine..." Kurt was unashamedly begging and who was Blaine to deny him? With this thought he once again lowered his head but this time moving his tongue to Kurt's hole and licking around the tight entrance every now and then dipping his tongue into the hole.

"Oh my god yes... yes Blaine!" Kurt was attempting to impale himself further on Blaine's tongue and Blaine took this as a sign to reach into the bedside draw and remove a bottle of half empty lube. He opened the bottle and spread some onto his index finger giving Kurt's upper thigh one final kiss before thrusting his finger into Kurt's hole.

"Ah!" Kurt shouted as his tight ring of muscles automatically clenched around Blaine's digit. Kurt was able to relax the muscles due to years of practice and with minimal pain was already fucking himself on Blaine's hand.

"Oh Kurt... you've no idea how hot that is... fucking yourself on my finger... god baby, do you want more?"

"Yes" Kurt practically screamed desperate for more of Blaine to be filling him and sighing in contentment when another of Blaine's fingers entered him and began feeling around and stretching him.

Blaine knew exactly where to go within Kurt to find that spot that would make him scream and as soon as his fingers pressed against the spot Kurt screamed out clenching around Blaine's fingers, wanting to keep them inside him forever.

"Blaine... no more prep... I need you right now..." Kurt moaned already anticipating the feeling of Blaine's hard cock buried deep within him.

"Ok baby" Blaine replied pulling his fingers out of Kurt and kissing the tip of his cock in reply to the whimper that left his mouth in protest. Blaine quickly shed his shirt and tie and removed his suit trousers and boxers in one go throwing them somewhere in the bedroom showing significantly less care for them than Kurt showed his clothes.

Blaine reached for the bottle of lube again and applied a generous amount over his cock which was throbbing and needing some attention after so much neglect.

Blaine crawled up so his body was flush with his cock lined up with Kurt's stretched hole. Using one hand to support his weight, he simultaneously kissed Kurt hard on the lips and thrust into him, relishing in the feeling of being exactly where he belonged.

"Yes Blaine..." Kurt groaned feeling nothing but pleasure as Blaine filled him fully.

"So good baby..." Blaine replied as he stayed buried within Kurt not wanting to move quite yet and just stay in the moment.

"Blaine... please move love..."

Blaine wanted to make this all about Kurt and listened to his lover's plea. Pulling out slowly, he moved back so only his tip was still within Kurt, before slowly thrusting back in again to the hilt.

Blaine kept the slow pace, moving slowly in and out of Kurt and grunting out low words of satisfaction and love.

Kurt relished in the feeling of Blaine sliding in and out of him but quickly grew impatient thrusting his hips up roughly to try and take more of Blaine in. Kurt trailed his hand down his chest to wrap around his own cock and wrapped a hand around the thickness. As Blaine thrust into him, he pulled his hand up grunting as pleasure spread through his body.

The sight of Kurt touching himself spurred Blaine on even more and urged him to angle his thrust, knowing exactly where to go, so that he hit Kurt's prostate and stopped buried in Kurt pressing on that sweet spot.

Kurt was overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure Blaine was causing him and used the little strength he had left to flip Blaine over feeling a loss as Blaine slid out of his hole.

Blaine landed splayed across the bed and Kurt wasted no time in straddling Blaine so that there was the tiniest gap between Blaine's cock standing upright and Kurt's gaping hole.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and saw a mixture of love and lust which was all he needed to take Blaine's dick in one hand and slide it into his hole as he lowered himself down to Blaine.

When Blaine was fully sheathed in Kurt, the two started a rhythm much faster than Blaine's slow love making.

Kurt was bouncing up and down using his strong leg muscles to propel himself up and down on Blaine's lap.

"Oh God Kurt... baby that's so hot... riding me... fuck..." He panted out as he gripped Kurt's hips.

"Blaine... touch me... I need you to touch me..."

Blaine moved his right hand from Kurt's hip to begin to tug rapidly on Kurt's dick using drops of precum as lubricant and increasing Kurt's pleasure.

Beads of sweat were dripping down Kurt's skin as he continuously impaled himself on Blaine's erection and there was a sheen of moisture covering Blaine's tanned skin.

Lowering his face down to Blaine's, which was contorted into a look of blissful pleasure, Kurt whispered to his husband, "come for me baby, come inside me."

Blaine thrust up roughly into Kurt three more times before his entire body tensed and he climaxed violently yanking Kurt's cock as he did and feeling the wetness of Kurt's come land on his chest.

Kurt's legs were shaking from the combination of over exertion and his orgasm and he collapsed into Blaine's chest feeling the stickiness between them.

The two lay in each other's arms basking in the afterglow of such intense happiness, simply feeling the other's presence and listening to their slowing heartbeats.

After simply lying with each for five minutes, Kurt reached across to a box of tissues on the bedside table and cleaned them both of before throwing the tissue in the bin and resuming his place in Blaine's arms.

"Kurt," Blaine broke the silence, "I want to tell you how much I love you but I can't find the words. You mean everything to me."

"Blaine, I know what you mean. I love you so much, I can't tell you how much."

Once again silence fell on the room as the two reached a mutual understanding of unspoken love.

There was a shuffling behind the bedroom door and the door swung open revealing Charlotte holding a crying Lily's hand, who was gripping onto her sister tightly and dragging a large teddy bear along behind her.

"Daddy Lily had a nightmare and now she's scared there's a monster under her bed. I keep telling her there's no such thing as monsters but she doesn't believe me" Charlotte finished with a pout clearly upset that her little sister didn't listen to everything she said.

"Oh honey, Kurt moved to get up out of bed and then remembering his state of undress, slid down under the cover so that he could reach out to his clothes on the floor. Quickly replacing his boxers, which he noticed with a grimace had a damp circle at the front; he pulled his side of the cover up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight sweetheart?" Kurt questioned the shaking girl who quickly moved into Kurt's arms and flung her arms around him. Kurt stroked the young girls back soothing her and whispering comforting words into her ear. "Come on then, lie down here" he said to his daughter who he lifted up into the bed and lay down next to him pulling the blanket up to her chin and placing her teddy next to her. "There's no monsters in here baby, and if there is your Daddies will fight them off won't we Blaine?" Kurt smiled at his husband who was now standing up wearing some flannel pyjama bottoms and was bowing to Lily.

"Of course I will princess; I'll protect you from any bad things!" He declared enthusiastically and then leant down to press a kiss to her forehead as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Daddy..." a small voice from the doorway spoke and both men looked up to see Charlotte looking on with some jealousy at the scene on front of them, "can I stay in here too?" she whispered.

"You don't need to ask Charlotte" he told her and picked her up swinging her round slightly before landing her on the bed next to her sister.

"Ok then girls go back to sleep, you're safe now" Kurt said sweetly to the two girls who now lay in between himself and Blaine.

When Blaine was sure the girls were asleep he spoke sincerely, "I meant what I said you know, I'll do whatever I can to protect them".

"I know you will love, that's why I can't wait for them to bring their first boyfriends home" he said smugly knowing this was something Blaine was _not_ looking forward to.

Blaine tensed and sat up looking down at the two sleeping girls and then across at his husband. "They'll never have to bring their boyfriends home, because they won't be dating" Blaine declared with a frown as he imagined his girls alone with teenage boys.

"I think we're going to have to allow them to date Blaine!" Kurt replied fully enjoying Blaine's angst over the situation.

"But Kurt! Teenage boys" You know what they're like! You were friends with Puckerman!" And Blaine did know what that was like. Because he had been one. And he had dated one. And he knew what that lead to. Horny teenage sex.

"Blaine, honey, calm down, I'm teasing you" he reached over the girls to press Blaine back down to the bed and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his arm.

"I know" Blaine replied grumpily still not happy about the future prospect of son-in-laws.

Kurt chuckled sleepily one last time before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's red lips. "We don't have to worry about that for years Blaine. And besides, you can't talk, you deflowered me weeks after we started dating" Kurt smirked at the memory.

"Kurt stop talking." Blaine reached up to give Kurt another kiss.

"Go to sleep honey" Kurt leaned back to his side of the bed and rested his head on the soft pillow easily falling asleep with his arms around his family.

Blaine lay awake gazing at his little family, but he could not get what Kurt had said out of his mind. Blaine knew Kurt was teasing him but just the thought of it...

Well, Blaine thought, if his girls ever did bring a boy home, he would settle for nothing less than a gentleman. He could maybe question them a little, and then perhaps take them to side, and he wouldn't be opposed to some threatening.

Because Blaine may not be around as much as he wished, but he would do whatever he could to protect those he loved.

And he would start by chasing away the monsters from under the bed.

He could deal with teenage boys later.


End file.
